familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Howard Lindauer II (1937- )
|Baptism = |Siblings = |Death = |Burial = |Father = John Howard Lindauer I (1905-1954) |Mother = Louise X (1905-c2004) |Spouse = Jackie S. X (1932-1992) |Marriage = circa 1960 |Children = |2nd Spouse = Dorothy A. Oremus |2nd Marriage = circa 1995 |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} John Howard Lindauer II (born on November 20, 1937 in Montclair, New Jersey) was the Republican Party candidate for Governor of Alaska in 1998. He is the father of Susan Lindauer (1963- ). He has lived in Alaska since 1976. Parents *John Howard Lindauer I (1905-1954) *Louise Horton Platt (1905-2004) Early years He was born in Montclair, New Jersey and attended North Phoenix High School from 1951 to 1954 and Arizona State University from 1958 to 1960 where he received a Bachelor of Science in Business Administration. He later attended Oklahoma State University from 1960 to 1964 where he received a Ph.D. in Economics. He served in the US Army for three years and spent five years in the Army Reserve. He then moved to Alaska and served as Chancellor for the University of Alaska from 1976 to 1978 then was Dean of the School of Business and Public Affairs. He served as a Pipeline Commissioner, and later worked at the Alaska Post-Secondary Education Commission. He was president and publisher of Alaska Rural Newspapers which publishes ten newspapers; and president of Denali Broadcasting and the Alaska Radio Network which owns five radio stations. He is a Fulbright Professor of Economics in India. In 1990, he was the Alaska Independence Party's gubernatorial nominee and he abruptly withdrew from the campaign, purportedly after the illness of his first wife, Jackie (1932-1992). Campaign for Governor of Alaska In 1998 he ran for Governor of Alaska and received 18% of the vote. Tony Knowles won with 51% and Robin Taylor, a Republican Party write-in candidate split the vote when he received 20%. He spent more than $1.7 million, and Lindauer denied it had come from Dorothy A. Oremus, the wealthy Chicago lawyer he married in 1995. Dorothy is the daughter of John A. Oremus (1913-2002) and Angeline Mularski (1916-1983) and she is a partner in the law firm of Hamblet, Oremus & Little. As the investigation grew, John Lindauer admitted that Dorothy had guaranteed a loan and given him cash to pay for the bulk of his campaign. Publications * Macroeconomics (1968) ISBN 0471535729 * Macroeconomic Readings (1969) ASIN B000HCSLC0 * Economics: A modern view (1977) ISBN 978-0721657776 * Effects of Selected Methods to Improve Unemployment Rates Used to Identify Depressed Areas; Industrial and Labor Relations Review, Volume 20, Number 3 (April, 1967), pp. 433-440 * The Accuracy of Area Unemployment Estimates Used to Identify Depressed Areas; Industrial and Labor Relations Review, Volume 19, Number 3 (April, 1966), pp. 377-389 External links *State of Alaska biography *CNN *Ph.D. dissertation *Findagrave: John's father: John Howard Lindauer I (1904-1954) *John Howard Lindauer at Wikipedia Further reading * New York Times; August 25, 1999; John Lindauer, former Republican candidate for governor of Alaska, is charged with perjury and violations of campaign laws; Lindauer has admitted his wife paid for lavish campaign ... * New York Times; November 5, 1998; Alaska election results; Gov Tony Knowles, Democrat, is re-elected over Republican John Lindauer; Sen. Frank H. Murkowski, Republican, wins fourth term; Representative Dan Young, Republican, is re-elected to House over Democrat Jim Duncan. * New York Times; November 3, 1998; Confusion reigns in Alaska gubernatorial contest, in which John Lindauer is off-again-on-again Republican nominee, and Republican party is calling for write-in vote for state Senator Robin Taylor, runner-up in August primary. * New York Times; October 22, 1998; Atty Gen Scott Harshbarger, Democrat, is cutting lead of Republican Acting Governor Argeo Paul Cellucci in their Massachusetts gubernatorial race with hard-hitting advertising drive focusing on Cellucci's personal debt; Rep Linda Smith, Republican challenging Democratic incumbent, Senator Patty Murray, for United States Senate seat from Washington State, has been hurt by her refusal to take many types of campaign contributions, leaving her unable to match Murray's big television advertising drive; her ap ... * New York Times; October 15, 1998; Republican John Lindauer's race for governor in Alaska is clouded by dispute over sources of his campaign funds; he first insisted he was spending own money, then said wife, Dorothy, gave him money before he decided to run and later said she gave him campaign gift. Source *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Ancestors Category:Famous people Category:Lindauer (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles